inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouga Kyoji
Rouga Kyoji (ルーガ・キョウジ') '''is the second forward for the Raimon X. Appearance Rouga has long silver hair that reaches down to his waist, that spikes upward and his sideburnds reaching down to his shoulders. His bangs cover his right eye. He wears a black coat with gray accents and red buttons. His coat is held by a purple sash with a knot facing his left and has coattails that extend down to his shins. He also wears black pants in a color scheme that matches his coat and purple shoes with black accents. During school he wears the basic school uniform. Even if he really doesn't want to. He wears the Raimon X jersery, with the number 11 on it. Personality When Rouga was first introduced he was shown to be strict and serious, showing little respect for his opponents in soccer, calling most of them baits to lure more important opponents and never calling them by their real names. He's shown to be very prideful and arrogant about his skills, he considers any defeat to be a humiliation and often wants to take revenge on anyone who beats him. Despite his obsession with winning at all costs, he has a strong sense honor and dislikes those who cheat or use tricks to win a match or attempt to lose a fight intentionally. It is later revealed that Rouga's harsh personality comes from having lived in a very poor town were survival for a kid was extremely hard, and even remembering people's names seems pointless. His view of friendship is very fragile, as he claims he doesn't need friends. But has slowly began to see his team as his family. As time began to pass, Rouga's social skills have somewhat improved, though he is still completely oblivious about friendship. While still valuing power greatly he's shown to be responsible enough to not abuse it. Backstory Rouga when he was younger lived a in a poor town, without any true family. So when he began to get older. He began to see power as everything. Him and the other kids would play giving him little enjoyment. But he kept training to get stronger and stronger. So when he arrived at Raimon Jr. High years later. He wanted to join their soccer team. But the team that was their when he was a first-year in his eyes were a terrible group. So he decided he wanted nothing to do with them. Now as a second-year he met Kakeru. Telling him that winning is the only thing that matters. Causing Kakeru want to change his mindset on things like that. Rouga not listening to him and declining his first invite to join the team. But he began noticing that their team had started to have interesting people After they had gained an ally and team member in Eden, known as the Holy Striker, Rouga became more interested. Telling them that he was now their 2nd forward, and soon to be Ace Striker. With that, Eden felt challenged and the two had a battle. Neither giving an inch the battle had come to a draw. Since he didn't win. He felt angered but he stayed with the team knowing that if they continued on the path they trecked the team would become invincible. Hissatsu *'SH Overhead Penguin' *'SH Perfect Penguin' *'SH Dark Matter' *'SH Black Ash' *'SH ' Shark The Deep ' **SH ' Penguin The God & Devil ' **SH Zero Magnum' **'SH Shadow Ray' **'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' **'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou feat. Shark' Kenshin *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Kenshin Fusion *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur''' Category:Forward Category:Male OC Characters Category:Wood Character Category:Inazuma Eleven X: Next Generation characters Category:Raimon (X) Category:Keshin users Category:Keshin fusion users